The Harajuku Barbie
The Harajuku Barbie '(pronounced ''HARA-JOO-KOO BAR-BEE), often shortened simply to '''Barbie or HB, is the name of one of Nicki Minaj's longest lasting and most famous alter egos. Nicki the Harajuku Barbie accentuates the qualities of an imaginative, fun, coquettish girly girl-fashionista, that loves all things pink. This is also the muse who ignites the transformation of Nicki's performances as an R&B/Pop singer and future Rock Star Icon.Nicki Minaj Myspace page Retrieved August 1, 2012. Personality Barbie is famous for speaking softly and acting much more naively than any of her other egos. She is the opposite of Roman Zolanski, another of Minaj's alter egos. Barbie's favorite color is pink, similar to Minaj, and, after Minaj began wearing wigs of many different colors, she is typically found in blonde or pink wigs. However, Barbie can also act very sexually, as she sings in the song "BedRock". It is sometimes difficult to determine which songs are Minaj rapping and which ones are Barbie, besides that sometimes Nicki sings "It's Barbie bitch!", but Minaj confirmed that Barbie is in fact rapping on "BedRock"Chelsea Lately (12/13/10) - Part 2: Nicki Minaj Retrieved August 1, 2012. and "Monster".Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "yes, that is roman on monsta. mixed with barbie, & nicki. can u tell who's who?" Oct. 18, 2010, 3:45 PM. Tweet. Fans have also speculated that Barbie is on other Pink Friday songs like "I'm the Best", "Moment 4 Life", "Check It Out", "Your Love", "Super Bass" and "Girls Fall Like Dominoes", because of the soft voice she uses in those tracks but Nicki hasn't confirmed any of the appearances. Appearances *"1234" *"5 Star Bitch" *"BedRock" *"Roger That" (cause it's barbie bitch!) *"Beam Me Up Scotty" (mentioned) *"Beauty and a Beat" (with Nicki) *"Best I Ever Had (Remix)" ("Let me put my books down, excuse me if I look down...") *"Break Up (Remix)" *"Bottoms Up" (apologizing for the curses Roman said, and saying: "Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady...") *"Dang a Lang" *"Get It All" *"Go Hard" (mentioned) *"Itty Bitty Piggy" (mentioned) *"Knockout" (chorus) *"Massive Attack" (mentioned at the beginning) *"Moment 4 Life" (chorus and bridge; rumored) *"Monster” (along with Roman) *"Your Love" *Pink Friday photo shoot *"Down in the DM (Remix)" (last part) *"The Night Is Still Young” *"The Pinkprint Freestyle" *"Black Barbies" *"Run Up (Major Lazer Feat. PARTYNEXTDOOR & Nicki Minaj)" *"Barbie Tingz" (along with Onika) *"Poke It Out" *"Big Bank" *"Good Form" (mentioned) Pictures of The Harajuku Barbie The Harajuku Barbie-icon.png|Barbie on the cover of Pink Friday Mytimenow.jpg|Barbie shows up in "My Time Now", the MTV special on Minaj! Barbie Chelsea Lately.jpg|Barbie talking at Chelsea Lately's interview. Barbie Monster1.jpg|Barbie starting her verse at Monster video Barbie Monster2.jpg|Barbie could be sweet but she still a naughty girl. Barbie Bottoms Up.jpg|Barbie says sorry for the curses that Roman said. Barbie_Bed_Rock.png|Barbie at BedRock. Barbie_Bed_Rock2.png|Barbie shows her most naive side in BedRock. Barbie_Bed_Rock3.png|Still, she's so sweet. Btsm4Ls.jpg|Barbie with Drake on her wedding day moment for life.jpg|Barbie and her husband after getting married bad-chicks1.jpg|Barbie with Ludacris, Eve, Diamond and Trina in the My Chick Bad Remix video imagesCA6ZCH4T.jpg|Barbie captured by Roman. imagesCAC34LPK.jpg|The offical Barbie imagesCA2UDKJY.jpg|Barbie in her box th (5).jpg|Barbie at The Pink Friday Photoshoot Image-0.jpeg|Barbie in The Night Is Still Young References Category:Alter egos Category:Barbie